Stake Out
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Dean and Cas go on stake out for a couple


They had been working on a case for about two days now. Neither of them, Dean nor Sam, have had any sleep. Castiel was newly human, so he had to start getting used to the whole sleep-deprived thing. Cas was lying on the couch in the bat cave, asleep. He had been helping the two brothers with the case all day and he was exhausted. Dean occasionally looked over at the black haired, gravely voice man; Sam took noticed of this, but decided to ignore it and keep reading.  
Eventually, they found enough for Dean and Cas to go on a stake out, but that would mean stake out for a couple days while Sam stayed in the bat cave reading. They had to do it in order to solve this though, so there wasn't an option of yes or no.

"Why do I have to go?" Cas asked, grabbing his coat that Dean had bought him about a week ago. It was tan, like his trench coat used to be. He wanted to keep the trench coat, but he didn't use the money he had to wash it or to get food, instead he gave it to a homeless woman on the sidewalk. It was a good deed that made him happy.  
"Because Sam is going to stay here to read more and I'm not going alone." Dean grabbed his leather jacket and slid it on, fixing the collar a bit before grabbing his gun and keys.  
"Dean, I'm tired." Cas frowned, walking out the door and to the Impala which was parked outside.  
"Suck it up, buttercup. We're going to be on stake out for a couple days and that means staying awake the whole time." Dean pulled the keys from his pocket as he neared the driver's door, looking over the top at Cas.

Cas sighed deeply, opening the passenger door and getting in, followed by Dean in the driver's seat. It took about an hour to get where they needed, Dean parking out of sight back in the woods a bit, just enough to see the warehouse and stay hidden. Cas was asleep again, head leaned against the passenger door. Dean looked over at Cas and sighed, shaking his head slowly with a smile.

"Cas, wake up." The hunter shook the other man's shoulder gently, but nothing. "Cas!" He raised his voice, making the raven haired man jump and punch Dean in the arm. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel and holding his bicep area where Cas had punched. "Why the hell did you hit me?" He growled.  
"You scared me." Cas frowned.  
"Teaches you not to fall asleep." The hunter smirked, making Cas squint his eyes in a glare.  
"Teaches you not to wake me up." Cas glanced at Dean's arm before looking him in the eyes again.

About three hours later, the sun had gone down and Cas was wide awake by now along with Dean. They had seen some movement, but very little. Not enough to cause warning about. They were both starting to get agitated just sitting there with nothing to do. Dean decided to turn the radio on, changing it from Sam's terrible pop station back over to his classic rock station. Cas seemed to take a liking to it and that was good. That meant the hunter could turn it up and it not bother anyone, but only if Sam wasn't in the car.  
Dean was kind of surprised when Cas reached over and turned the music up, looking over at the other man with raised eyebrows. Cas looked over at Dean with a smile then turned to look back out the front window. This was one of the two favorite songs that Dean had. The one on the radio, Ramble On by Led Zeppelin; his other being, Traveling Riverside Blues, also by Led Zeppelin.

"Why did you turn up the radio?" Dean asked, still looking at Cas.  
"I-I just liked this song. It's my favorite. My apologies." Cas reached over to turn it back down, only to be stopped by Dean grabbing Cas' wrist gently.  
"Don't you idare/i turn that down." The hunter grinned, shaking his head.  
"I thought you were upset."  
"Are you kidding me? This is one of my two favorite songs, Cas."  
"I guess we have that in common." Castiel nodded with a small smile then started watching the warehouse.  
"Yeah." Dean said quietly, not loud enough for Cas to hear, watching the man with soft eyes.

Dean watched Cas for a while; looking at his black tousled hair, those icy yet dark blue eyes that always distracted the hunter from anything he was previously doing, his cheekbones that showed ever so slightly, that perfectly sharp yet sort of round jaw leading to pink, thin lips that made Dean want to grab Cas and taste them. iWait. What the hell? What the hell was that thought? Okay, this sleep deprived thing was definitely getting to him/i, Dean figured. Though, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Cas, especially when the moon was in the man's favor.  
Cas felt someone staring at him after a few moments then turned his head to see Dean looking straight ahead. He swears his hunter was looking at him. For what reason, he'd never guess. Being human, he now looked at everyone different. Like Dean for instance; beautiful, exotic even. That perfect jaw line, full and slightly pouted lips that always seemed wet from the hunter licking them whenever they were dry, and those green eyes that were such an unbelievable color.

"I'm hungry." Dean sighed then looked over at Cas who was still watching the hunter. "You hungry?" He raised an eyebrow, making the other man snap out of his gaze.  
"Hm?" Cas blinked.  
"Are you hungry?" Dean asked slower this time.  
"Yes, I am. Quite." The raven hair man smiled with a small nod.  
"Well, there is no activity here. We can go grab something to eat then come back here and watch while we eat. Burgers?" Dean smiled, raising an eyebrow.  
"They do make me happy."  
"I'm sure."

Dean quietly pulled out of the woods, without alarming anything, and grabbed some food from a local diner. At least five burgers, two for each and another one just in case someone gets hungry a bit later, two medium fries, and two beers from the cooler in the backseat. They had gotten back into their original stake out position in the woods and shut the car off, sitting back and beginning to eat.

"How's your food?" Dean asked after he swallowed and took a sip of his beer.  
"Good." Cas nodded, taking another bite from his burger.

They usually get the same food, seeming how they both like the same food. It was strange, but they didn't care. It was another thing that they found that they had in common. Cas had finished both his burgers and his box of fries. He looked over at Dean, who had finished both his burgers and was now working on finishing his box of fries. Cas smirked slightly and reached his hand over, snitching a fry from the box.

"Hey! My fries!" Dean scowled, glaring at the other man who was chewing on the fry with a smile plastered on his face.  
"Maybe I want another one. What will you do then?"  
"You're not getting another one." The hunter pulled the box to his chest protectively. "No." He moved back when Cas inched forward. "No! Stop it! No!" Dean held the fries away as Cas crawled over and tried to wrestle him for the fries. "No!" He screamed when Cas climbed into his lap and tried to take the box from his hands close to his chest. "Damn it!" Dean glared when the other man had taken the fries, grinning like he just had a victory. "You're an ass." He grunted.  
"Maybe. Or maybe not, but I still have the fries." Cas smiled, taking one from the box and biting a piece of it.  
"Those are mine." Dean whined.  
"Here." Cas took another from the box, "Open your mouth."  
"Cas, you're not feeding me. I can feed myself." The hunter reached for the fry, only for it to be moved back, "Cas." He glared at the man still straddling his lap, but neither of them taking notice.  
"I said open your mouth if you want one."  
"Fine." Dean said roughly with a sigh, obediently opening his mouth and biting down on the fry. "By the way, I don't know how the hell you did it, I guess it was from when you scratched your forehead, but you have mustard on it."

Cas grimaced and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Dean laughed when all the man did was just make it worse. The hunter moved Castiel's hand away, pulling his head down against the protests that he could get it and gently wiped the mustard off with his thumb then sticking his thumb into his mouth and cleaning it off.

"There." Dean said softly. His breathing hitched when he finally noticed Cas was still in his lap and the man's face so close. The hunter's eyes darting down to the thin lips that he instantly craved to taste.

Seeing that Cas wasn't moving away or close, Dean took the initiative to move closer, brushing his full lips against the thin ones of the other man's. He hesitated for a moment before pressing their lips together creating an instant and strong spark. He slowly moved his lips to Cas', feeling the other man kiss back. The kiss was slow and soft for a while before things started to get heated. Both wanting more. Cas placed his hands on either side of Dean's face and panted softly, kissing his hunter deeper. Dean let out a small desperate whimper and clutched Cas' hair in his fingers, panting and slipping his tongue past Cas' lips and hearing the other man make such an erotic moan that made Dean's head swim.  
Dean felt Cas' hardness rub against his own, making him buck his hips up to meet the other man's. Cas panted hard and since he was no longer a virgin from "experimenting", you might say, before he met up with the Winchesters, he knew exactly what was happening. He moaned when he felt Dean buck his hips again, pulling their lips apart to bite down on the hunter's neck, hearing a soft groan slip from the blond's lips. Cas gasped when he felt Dean push him back onto the seat and climb on top of him, feeling the hunter's hand on his hardness and press down. He groaned loudly, panting and bucking his hips up into Dean's hand.  
Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel, instantly slipping his tongue into the man's mouth, moaning as their tongues glided together. The hunter removed his hand and ground his hips down onto Cas', his hips shuddering a bit as he was getting close. He panted against Castiel's mouth, feeling the darker haired man buck his hips up hard. Cas moaned at the friction, feeling their hard-ons rub against each other's through their jeans. Dean bit harshly on Cas' neck, hearing the man whimper and pant hard. Cas gripped his hunter's hair tightly in his hands and came, moaning Dean's name looudly. Dean was soon to follow, coming with a shout of Cas' name, both of them panting each other's name as they came down from their orgasms.  
Dean nuzzled his nose against Castiel's neck and smiled softly, feeling Cas' grip through his hair slowly loosen. Cas lifted Dean chin enough to kiss his hunter softly on the lips, their lips lingering together for a moment, enjoying the sweet and tender kiss.

Oh yeah. They would definitely go on more stake outs together.


End file.
